


Curiosity Killed The Cat, But Satisfaction Brought It Back

by DivineProvidence



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Kitchen Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineProvidence/pseuds/DivineProvidence
Summary: Nathan and Wade move in together and Wade discovers his flatmate has a Control Kink.





	Curiosity Killed The Cat, But Satisfaction Brought It Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it. :]

Wade wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he had suggested Cable share a flat with him. He had been half-joking, half-hopeful. He had not expected Cable to agree without skipping a beat. Cable had not expected Wade to be speechless.

They rented a moderately sized, two-bedroom, top floor apartment. It was a strange experience for the both of them to get used to and there were some tense situations over the next few days. Wade learned quickly that Cable was a neat-freak. His room remained spartan and always looked as though it was five minutes until bunk inspection. Cable grumbled phrases like "You are not leaving that there", and "Pick that up and put it away" numerous times a day. Wade continued to build up clutter in the communal spaces just to see how long it would take for Cable to snap. So far he hadn't so much as raised his voice and Wade was having to resort to new methods of annoyance.

Fastforward in a linear fashion to a week later and Wade is transfixed, watching as Nate methodically chops vegetables for their dinner in the open plan kitchen. He'd been eating a lot more healthily over the last few days. He got the impression that Cable enjoyed feeding him. Far be it from him to challenge it. The food was tasty and he only knew how to make pancakes and microwave meals. The staples of any hardy Canadian diet.

The taller man leaned against the front of their large refrigerator. His bare, scarred arms were folded loosely across his chest. His eyes wandered over the shiny surface of Nate's techno-organic arm, transfixed. Nate had taken to wearing jogging bottoms, donated by Wade, around the house until he could get his own clothes. He had been polite enough not to ask about the faded stains. He rarely wore a shirt, to Wade's equal delight and dismay. It was difficult not to rake his eyes across the older man's torso at every opportunity. Cable didn't seem bothered by it, anyway, and hadn't mentioned it or told Wade to stop. He told Wade to stop a lot of things. Sometimes Wade stopped; it really depended on his mood.

Since moving in together Wade had not shut up about that arm. Nate answered his questions in a short tone but he always answered them. There were some questions that just couldn't be answered with words. Like "How do you solve a problem like Maria?" or "Why is that guy splattered across the ceiling!?".

Utilising his best mercenary stealth, Wade closed the distance between them, breath held. Gingerly he reached out one hand and rested it on Cable's left bicep. Time froze. The arm felt unexpectedly warm to the touch and fizzed with energy. He moved his hand across the bumps of the techno-organic sinews, or at least he tried. Wait. Time hadn't frozen. His hand had.

"What are you doing?" Nate's voice rumbled cooly, sending a fluttering tumble of butterflies to Wade's stomach. He tried to tug his hand away but it was stuck fast. 

"Uhh... there was a bug on you and I was... gently caressing it off...?"  _Pathetic_. "Does this mean we are stuck together forever now? Because I was just about to go drop the kids off at the pool, if you know what I mean, and I don't think our relationship is ther-"

The sensation that had Wade's arm paralysed suddenly released and it dropped back to his side. He flexed his hand, gazing at it with a confused expression.

"Very funny, Wade. Was your curiosity sated?" Cable asked nonchalantly, filtering out Wade's nattering and slowly placing the knife down on the counter top.

"Yeah, I guess, but now I have tons of questions. Like, what the hell did you do to my arm? What time will food be ready? Will Thor ever answer my phone calls?"

Cable turned to face Wade, wiping his hands on a dish towel and leaning against the counter. His eyes were fixed on Wade's, the bionic one shining brightly, and he cracked a small smile that could have been missed by someone not so keenly intent on taking in every detail of the man. Wade got the sense that Cable was seeing through him with that flashy cyborg eye. That some how he was collecting vast amounts of data about him. A prickling sense of eerie discomfort raced down his spine.

"Telekinesis. It depends. It seems unlikely." He answered flatly, as he slung the tea towel down, uncharacteristically, in a heap on the side.

"Depends on what...?"

Pushing himself away from the counter, Cable took a step towards Wade. A purposeful, confident, almost threatening step. Wade inched backwards minutely and glanced over his shoulder, automatically casing his surroundings for an escape route should the need arise. 

Another step forward by Cable made Wade back up into the fridge, the contents rattling and clinking behind him. The sound echoed itself as Cable flattened his right palm next to Wade's head. Wade's hand fumbled at the fridge door behind him, accidentally pushing the lever that released the ice chips. Frozen pellets sprayed out onto the floor. Wade swallowed thickly, his plans for escape making a mad dash from his brain.

"It depends wholly on you," Cable murmered softly, lifting his TO hand to stroke slowly from under Wade's ear lobe, down his jaw and tilting his chin down slightly.

"This is a dream. A really fucking twisted, fantastic dream. Wake up wake up. Wait no don't." Wade's heart was hammering on the inside of his ribcage and his brain was reeling off error message after error message. Please reboot the system and try again.

Cable's thumb traced over Wade's lower lip, feather-light. Wade swallowed thickly, adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he stared back at Cable. Cautiously he let his tongue glide across that same lip, meeting Cable's thumb half way. It was like licking a battery. A super-hot, super-powered, sexy, older battery. 

Even though he was a few inches shorter, Cable had a looming quality about him, powerful and commanding. His face was barely a few centimetres from Wade's and he spoke softly.

"I'm going to need your explicit verbal consent if you wish to continue."

"Wha-" Wade snapped out of his daze and tried to will his blood back into his brain-box. "Uh, oh... yes? Yes, please..." He fumbled, leaning a little closer and letting his gaze flick downwards to Cable's slightly parted lips. He would very much like to kiss those lips. He could smell a soft hint of cherry from the lip balm and wandered if Cable tasted of cherry as well. A hint of a smirk tugged at the corner of his fruit-flavoured mouth as Wade felt the other man's hand trail down from his face to his shoulder and press him back against the refrigerator door, forcefully. Wade's breath hitched in his throat and he felt a pang of startled lust rise in his stomach.

"You will tell me if you change your mind." It wasn't a question or a suggestion.

The smooth glide of slightly warm metal hummed softly back up to Wade's face and Cable tilted his head to one side, exposing the ridges and dimples of his marred neck. Wade tested the grip of Cable's fingers against his jaw and found himself met with deliberate, unyielding but calm force.

A soft moan escaped through clenched teeth as Wade felt a shift in weight against him and a slow, wet trail wandered up his elongated neck. Cable breathed a soft chuckle into the curve of Wade's jaw that made his knees feel weak. 

"You're killing me here, old man," Wade whispered, voice cracking. Teeth. Biting down into the soft plane of his throat. A warning. A shudder ran through him and he felt his semi-hard cock twitch in response.

He was dragged back to reality sharply when a hand balled in the front of his Avengers shirt and he was tugged forward, turned and his ass met the kitchen counter. Wade pressed his hands against the top of the cool marble, sending cut up vegetables skittering across the side and onto the floor.

"Watch the threads! This is my favourite lounging shirt," Wade growled.

"Take it off," Cable ordered.

Wade paused for a few beats, hesitant to reveal his naked torso. Especially when they were planning on eating in the near future. 

"Now." Cable had picked up the abandoned knife from the cutting board and had it poised under the hem of Wade's shirt, the point digging into the skin just above the elastic of his custom printed Deadpool limited edition boxers. Another twitch from Mr. Happy. 

"Shit, Cable..." Wade breathed, feeling heat rise in his cheeks as he slowly tugged his shirt up and over his head. Cable's gaze wandered, appreciative and slow, across the bare chest before him and Wade felt a sudden sense of panic at his exposure. The tip of the knife grazed slowly up, tracing the lines of Wade's hip, abdomen, pectoral muscles. Strangely it had a relaxing quality. A familiar hint of violence that Wade felt comfortable with.

"Boxers. Off." The hunger in Cable's eyes was unmistakable and Wade felt no inclination to answer back. He had watched Nate sharpen the blade before he had started cooking. He shifted - a little uncomfortably as Cable gave him no extra room to fulfil the order - hooked his thumbs into the elastic of his boxers and slid them down over his hips, shimmying out of them almost gracefully and kicking them to one side. His dick bobbed heavily with the movement and he was undeniably aware of how very exposed he was.

“This doesn’t seem fair,” Wade pouted, gesturing to Cable’s borrowed joggers.

“That’s not how this works.” A smug look. A cool, sharp point ghosted over Wade’s right nipple. He bit his lower lip to try and prevent any sounds escaping and was only partially successful.

"Turn around," Cable ordered.

“Right now…?” Wade lifted a hand cautiously, fingertips gentle against Cable’s rough cheek. He always had the perfect amount of stubble. Wade admired that in a man.

“Right now,” Cable echoed, punctuating the phrase by stabbing the knife into the thick wood of the chopping board to Wade’s right.

“Yep. Ok. Turning around now!” Wade whisked around, knees brushing against the cool varnish of the cupboard door. One foot slipped on partially melted chips of ice and he steadied himself, pressing back against the other man's chest. A warm, soft hand travelled up his back, soothing and massaging as it navigated up to his shoulder, forcing space between their bodies again. Fingers curled into the curve between his shoulder and his neck, nails digging into his collar bone. If Wade had any hairs, they would be standing on end.

The heel of Nate’s palm pushed insistently, bending Wade over the counter so that he rested on his forearms, shoulders hunched a little. The action had the added effect of pushing his ass out and against Cable’s crotch. He could feel the thick outline of the other man’s cock through the fabric of his trousers. Wade canted his hips a little to push further against him and was rewarded with a soft groan from behind him.

Cable leaned forward, right hand placed squarely in the middle of Wade’s back. His TO hand gripped Wade’s hip and tugged him back roughly, rutting against him in a slow rhythm. The muscles in Wade’s lower abdomen tightened and he bit into his own forearm to muffle his moan. Cable moved his hand from his lover’s hip, slowly snaking a trail of soft vibration over Wade’s upper thigh, until his metal hand wrapped around the solid shaft of Wade’s cock.

“Hhn—fuckfuckfuck,” Wade spluttered unable to control himself as Cable squeezed and ran his thumb lightly over the tip of his throbbing prick. A trail of wetness. Another loud groan. Cable began pumping his fist, slowly at first, building a rhythm. His other hand traced down Wade’s shuddering back to rest on the pillow of his ass.

“You’ve made a mess of the kitchen, Wade.” Cable didn’t break his rhythm as he lifted his right hand and brought it down suddenly against Wade’s tense butt cheek. Wade let out an amorous gasp as the slap reverberated around them. Coils of desire constricted inside him and he could feel himself being brought closer to the edge. Another spank, harder this time and his eyes rolled back as he let out a loud, gruff, desperate sound. Cable caressed the tingling skin, increasing the speed of his left fist as he sensed Wade was on the verge of climax.

“Not yet,” Cable decided, stilling both hands.

“Wh-what!?” Wade whined, looking back over one shoulder, hairless eyebrows raised incredulously.

“You’re not allowed to come yet.” Soft fingertips teased the skin of his lower back.

“You’re not serious right now. C-Cable, please.” Wade was not above begging.

A strong hand tugged Wade back up by the shoulder and twisted him back round. Cable’s intense gaze was too much to meet and Wade was grateful for the distraction as he was pushed down to his knees, the hard tile cool against his bare skin. Cable tugged his jogging bottoms down just enough to release his own cock and Wade was almost disappointed that it wasn’t part cyborg like its master.  _Almost_ disappointed. Cable had been bestowed a generous gift.

"Figured you'd be a grower," Wade mused as he watched Cable take hold of his thick shaft in one hand and rest the other on the counter for stability. Wade was trapped. He didn’t mind.

“Open your mouth.”

Wade obliged, making a wide O of his lips and sticking out his tongue eagerly. The head of Cable’s dick probed inside and Wade closed his lips around him, laving his tongue up and down underneath. Cable let out a soft sigh of pleasure as he watched Wade suck him off enthusiastically, taking his cock deeper with each bob of his head. The evening’s activities caught up with him quickly and he felt the familiar sensation of pressure welling up in his lower abdomen.

“Touch yourself, Wade.” He spoke roughly, voice wavering ever so slightly as he struggled to control his tone. Wade filed that away in his spank bank for another time.

Wade obliged him keenly, stroking his own cock vigorously now he had been given permission.

The sight was too much for Cable to keep himself restrained and he gripped the back of Wade’s head, pushing deeper into his greedy mouth as he released. A surprised noise escaped Wade as he swallowed, eyes screwed shut in focus as he brought himself over the edge, stripes of come painting the tiles.

They stayed frozen like that for a few euphoric seconds as they rode through the waves of pleasure. Then, Cable pulled back briskly and tugged his trousers back up, leaving Wade panting on the floor, looking up at the older man with an expression of enamoured disbelief. He grabbed the tea towel from the side and tossed it to Wade who caught it before it hit his lap.

“Let’s order take out,” Cable said matter-o-factly, offering Wade a hand to pull himself up off the floor.

“I’m in love,” Wade sighed dreamily.

**Author's Note:**

> They order pizza. :]


End file.
